Tour Championship
| course = East Lake Golf Club | par = 70 | yardage = | tour = PGA Tour | format = Stroke play | purse = $9 million | month_played = September | aggregate = 257 Tiger Woods (2007) | to-par = −23 Tiger Woods (2007) | current_champion = Tiger Woods }} The Tour Championship (stylized as the TOUR Championship) is a golf tournament that is part of the PGA Tour. It has historically been one of the final events of the PGA Tour season; prior to 2007, its field consisted exclusively of the top 30 money leaders of the past PGA Tour season. Since 2007, it has been the final event of the four-tournament FedEx Cup playoff, with eligibility determined by FedEx Cup points accumulated throughout the season. While originally followed by the PGA Tour Fall Series (for those competing for qualifying exemptions in the following season), a re-alignment of the PGA Tour's season schedule in 2013 made the Tour Championship the final event of the season. From 1987 to 1996, several courses hosted the event. Beginning in 1997, the event alternated between Champions Golf Club in Houston and East Lake Golf Club in Atlanta; since 2004, East Lake has been the event's permanent home. Format: 1987–2006 From its debut in 1987 through 2006, the top 30 money winners on the PGA Tour after the penultimate event qualified for the event. It took place in early November, the week after the comparable event in Europe, the Volvo Masters, which allowed players who are members of both the PGA Tour and the European Tour to play in both end of season events. After the Tour Championship, the money list for the season was finalized. There were, and still are, a number of additional events between the Tour Championship and Christmas which are recognized by the PGA Tour, but prize money won in them is unofficial. Also, because this tournament's field is not as large as other golf tournaments, there is no 36-hole cut; all players who start the event are credited with making the cut and receive some prize money. Format: 2007–2018 winning in 2012]] and Henrik Stenson on the 17th green in 2015]] during practice rounds in 2015]] In 2007, the Tour Championship moved from November to mid-September, where it ends a four-tournament "Chase for the FedEx Cup". As in past years, 30 players qualify for the event, but the basis for qualification is no longer prize money. Instead, FedEx Cup points accumulated during the regular PGA Tour season and then during the three preceding playoff events determine the participants. Beginning in 2009, the assignment and awarding of points assures that any of the top five FedEx Cup point leaders entering The Tour Championship who wins, will also win the FedEx Cup. It still remains possible, however, for one player to win the Tour Championship and another player to win the FedEx Cup. In 2007, Tiger Woods won both the 2007 Tour Championship and the inaugural FedEx Cup. In 2008, The Tour Championship was won by Camilo Villegas, while Vijay Singh won the FedEx Cup. In 2009, Phil Mickelson won The Tour Championship, while Tiger Woods won the FedEx Cup. In 2018, Tiger Woods won the 2018 Tour Championship, while the FedEx Cup was won by Justin Rose. 2007 was also the inaugural year for the Tour's Fall Series, which determined the rest of the top 125 players eligible for the following year's FedEx Cup, which made the event no longer the final tournament of the season. However, starting in 2013, the Tour Championship was the end of the PGA Tour season; seasons will now begin in October of the previous calendar year. Since 2007, those who qualified for the Tour Championship earned a Masters Tournament invitation. Hole 18 at East Lake Golf Club is a par 3, which has been criticized as lacking drama for fans. The PGA Tour announced in 2016 that it would be reversing the nines at East Lake for the Tour Championship so that play would finish on a more exciting par 5 hole. Format: 2019 Beginning in 2019, the tournament will adopt a new format so that its winner will also be the FedEx Cup champion. Rather than FedEx Cup points being reset for each qualifying player based on seeding, the tournament will begin with the #1 overall seed starting at 10 under par. The second seed will start at −8, the third seed at −7, and so on down to the fifth seed at −5. Seeds 6–10 will begin at −4; seeds 11–15 will begin at −3; and so on, down to seeds 26–30 who will start at even par. Calamity Jane trophy The Calamity Jane is a sterling silver commemorative putter given to the winner of the Tour Championship at East Lake Golf Club. The putter is an exact replica of Bobby Jones' original putter. The putter/trophy has been given to the winner of the Tour Championship since 2005 and each winner before that year was retroactively given one. Winner's exemption reward Since 1998 (according to the 1999 PGA Tour Media Guide), the Tour Championship winner, if not already exempt by other means, receives a 3-year PGA Tour exemption (Category-5) Tournament hosts Winners 2018 Tournament purse Breakdown of the $ 9,000,000 purse for the 2018 Tour Championship Prizes shown below were awarded to the top 30 finishers in the Tour Championship itself. See also: FedEx Cup bonus pool payouts References External links *Coverage on the PGA Tour's official site *Tour Championship Overview and Past Results - Includes past winners and runners-up of tournament from 1987 to 2010 *East Lake Golf Club official site *The FedEx Cup home page on the PGA Tour's official site Category:PGA Tour events Category:FedEx Cup Category:Golf in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Golf in California Category:Golf in Texas Category:Golf in Oklahoma Category:Golf in North Carolina Category:Golf in South Carolina Category:Sports competitions in Atlanta Category:1987 establishments in Texas